


Harry F***s

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, proving a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Cisco and Harry are having one of their famous bickering sessions again. The topic of their argument? Harry claims to be a certain way with you in the bedroom while Cisco calls BS. You set the record straight, but Harry has a point to prove.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Harry F***s

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a funny, smutty fic-gift for Tumblr user @hwells-ho-train, who had kicked my writing motivation into high gear. The idea was based on that infamous scene in the Season 4 bloopers, of which we had previously discussed. For purely scientific reasons, naturally XD Plus a big shout-out and thanks to Tumblr user @multiwells for being a test reader for me. Please enjoy, everyone!

Surprise, surprise - Cisco and Harry are having one of their famous bickering sessions again. Whatever the topic is today, it must be serious - you’ve not heard them this adamant in their arguing. Turning the corner into the Workshop, you walk right into the heat of battle.

“You do not,” Cisco insists with what appears to be an amused smile on his face.

“I _do_ ,” Harry growls. Your boyfriend is probably going to have some severe frown lines after today, wowzers.

“I highly doubt that.”

“It’s. The. Truth.”

“What’s the truth, Harry?” you interrupt, noticing how quiet the room has suddenly become at your appearance. Harry has turned completely silent. His face is tinged red, and there’s the angry neck vein you and the rest of the Team are familiar with. Cisco, on the other hand, dons an evil smirk, seeming pleased that you’ve arrived. The younger man slowly turns to Harry.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Harry says through gritted teeth.

“Well,” Cisco begins to explain, “it’s a long story of how we got onto the topic, but I’ll bypass all of that.” The engineer waves a dismissive hand. “What it boils down to is your boyfriend here claims that he… ‘fucks.’”

Okay, you’re quite sure you didn’t hear that correctly. You stick a finger in your ear to signify this.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“ _Ramon_ ,” Harry seethes.

“Yeah, this guy claims that he fucks!” Cisco carries on as if he’s feeding off of Harry’s anger. “And yeah, I’ll say it: I don’t believe it one bit. But hey! We have walking, talking testimony right here! You can settle this for us once and for all.”

“Firstly, I don’t see how this is any of your business, Cisco,” you point out. Harry looks like he wants to drop dead but is trying his damndest to hide it.

“And secondly?” Cisco prompts.

“I mean, Hare,” you sigh. You always want to be in his corner, but… “I wouldn’t exactly call what you do,” your voice drops to a whisper, “‘fucking.’ I’d call it more… ‘making love.’”

Cisco’s eyebrows shoot up as if he’s won this twisted victory. “Well, isn’t. That. Just. _Sweet_. Thank you for settling this for us, (Y/N).”

Harry looks like he wants to protest what you’ve just confirmed, but can’t say anything against your word. Mostly because he knows it’s the cold hard truth. Harry is, at heart, a gentle lover, and has only ever proved as much since you’ve been together. You know that he hasn’t had a certain level of intimacy in a very long time. He takes his time and savours each moment. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and yet, here he is, spluttering nonsensical noises and staring up at the concrete ceiling for help.

“I’ll leave you two precious things alone,” Cisco gives a little wave. “I got a hot date.”

“Yeah, in Hell,” Harry retorts. The younger man blows a taunting kiss at both of you. The moment he leaves, your boyfriend whips his head to you with the wildest eyes.

“How could you say that in front of him?” he nearly shouts. “Do you know that I’ll never hear the end of it now?”

You scoff. _He can’t be serious._

“Oh, what? Your male pride has been shot because you don’t, and I quote, ‘ _fuck’_?” Now you’re getting pissed off. How dare he be mad at you at something so ridiculous? “Grow up, Harrison.”

His chest rises and falls under his black T-shirt. You probably shouldn’t taunt the bear, but honestly, sometimes he just needs to hear the truth.

“You don’t think I can, do you?” he asks you as he takes slow steps in your direction.

You frown. “Can, what…?”

He lifts that damn eyebrow at you as if to mean, _you know_.

 _Is he really doing this? Is this really happening?_ Harry is encroaching on your space with every step, stopping at last when he reaches you at one of the worktops. You lean back while he does forward and downward until he’s boxed you in with his hands on either side of you on the desk. You lick your lips unconsciously. Harry smiles.

“You’re about to prove a point, aren’t you?” you ask with what little air you have in your lungs. Harry responds by placing his hand fall to your thigh and letting it roam up your skin under your skirt.

“You better believe it.”

The idea alone is enough to drive you mad with need, but one small problem makes you speak up, potentially setting up Harry’s plan for failure.

“Harry, this room doesn’t have a door…”

“Fine with me. Then they’ll all have proof that I do, indeed, _fuck_.”

The second the curse leaves his lips - which you can’t take your eyes off of to save your life - you know you’re diving headfirst into both a new world of risk and one hell of a ride.

His fingers venture past your panties, to discover just how excited you’re getting at the prospect of a little bit more roughness from Harry. And maybe it won’t even be a little bit… He makes a small, pleased sound as he feels you, while your hand reaches up to rest on his bicep peeking out from his T-shirt. It’s already as if it’s too much stimuli for your brain - his touch, his body, what’s to come, _who’s_ to come. How are you make it through this?

Good Lord, now he’s peppering kisses under your ear. Does he _want_ to kill you? Your very own Master of Foreplay executes the deadly combo of earlobe nibbling plus swirling his thumb around your clit. Your body shivers on its own accord, and you know he felt it too.

“So, uh…” you try to form those things known as ‘words.’ “When does this aforementioned… ‘fucking’ take place? Not that I’m not happy with what you’re-” You let out a whimper at another one of those effective combos and clutch his arm tighter. “-doing now.”

Harry’s eyes glint in the light as if you’ve given the official okay to get down to business. He brings his lips around to yours and let them ghost yours, curling up in a smirk. Harry is planning something. No, he already has one. He always has something planned.

You feel it before you know what’s happened - the thin fabric against your skin being ripped off your body by his strong, large hand.

You gasp, and Harry tosses your now unwearable panties without looking (and with everyone’s luck, they’ll have landed on Cisco’s workspace). He is an animal, your gentle lover no more.

And you are so ready.

Harry has to know this, has to see this in your eyes, because he reaches down to unbuckle and unzip, which feels like it’s the longest task on the face of Earth-Prime. His very hard and visible desire begs to be unleashed and sheathed where it belongs. It begs to prove a point. It begs to make you feel incredible.

He hikes up your skirt (there really is nothing like the desperate ruffling of this article of clothing) and you’re sure to open your legs for him to move closer. He presses against you, so ready to take you right here, but no matter how much he wants to, he awaits your next go-ahead.

You pull him down by clutching his shirt in your fist. “Prove your point, Harrison.”

Harry curls his lip, and the feeling of him entering you makes you scramble to clutch onto him for dear life. You whine in his ear and let your legs wrap around his waist. He doesn’t start out slow either, as he usually does, but instead finds right away a steady rhythm. Your eyes wander down to watch him thrust inside you.

“You like to watch, don’t you?” Harry says. _Holy God, is he talking dirty to you right now?_

Feeling the tightness coiling low in your belly, you nod.

“Well, I like watching you,” he continues. Your eyes flick up to see the truth in his. As if switching gears in this stick shift ride, Harry gives a particularly hard thrust into you to signal a slightly rougher and faster speed. Your mouth is open and sucking in the air you so desperately need.

“Harry… _fuck_ …” you fight for your words to be heard.

The man lowers you so that your back is flush against the desktop, his palm flat near the side of your head. He hovers over you, grinning like he’s already won.

You make it your life’s mission to meet his every thrust. Harry growls at your eagerness, his inner animal making itself _extremely_ well-known now. You know you’ll feel where he’s digging his fingers into your skin tomorrow if not later tonight. Eventually, his hips start to move in forward unbridled motions while your back is already arching off the desk and crying his name over and over and over until you’ve both finished.

The entire Workshop is filled with the sound of you both trying to catch your respective breaths. After a moment of revelling, Harry readjusts himself back into his pants as you sit up on the desk. Harry turns to you, cups your face with his hands, and kisses you properly.

As if you weren’t feeling dizzy enough, that kiss nearly knocks you back down. When is one supposed to breathe when this man keeps taking your breath away?

“So…?” he says.

You can’t help but laugh. “You want a gold medal or something, don’t you?”

“Confirmation at the very least would be sufficient.”

“Harrison Wells, you are not only a gentle and thorough lover, but I can officially confirm that you also fuck like nobody’s business. A plus. Five stars. Hot.”

This will for sure go to his head if it hasn’t already. Oh, look, another smug grin.

“You’re damn right I fuck.”

“Do you need me to tell Cisco for you, too, honey?”

Harry pulls you close for another smiley kiss. “Nah. I’m satisfied.”

“Make that two of us.”


End file.
